


Leather

by lyn452



Series: Jonerys Valentine Event 2020 - Leather and Lace Edition [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Let the Smartest Person Arya Knows Handle the White Walkers, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Daenerys and Jon Could Have Gone Back to Essos, Dom Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Heavy Sigh, On the boat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jon, Where They Should Have Stayed, still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Leather | Bondage - Jon used a leather strap to tie up his hair; Daenerys fantasized about that strip of leather and now it was time for some of those fantasies to come true.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jonerys Valentine Event 2020 - Leather and Lace Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634287
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Leather

Daenerys had learned a lot about Jon Snow these past few days. She learned that he groaned when she took his earlobe between her teeth. She learned that he was ticklish on his ribs. She learned that slapping his ass made him comply with her demands. 

But what excited her most is what she had yet to discover. She’d had plenty of fantasies about the broody northern king on Dragonstone and she couldn’t wait to fulfill them all before they had to return to real life. A real life that strangely included defeating an undead army of ice people.

Part of Daenerys had wondered about her motives when she sided with Jon over Jorah in their last meeting. She did agree with his argument, but she could admit, if only to herself, that she was more swayed by the look of longing and promise in his eyes then his words. She’d barely questioned him when he’d knocked on her door, as she wanted him there, had thought about going to his room herself if he didn’t work up the courage to come to her.

But whatever Jon Snow might lack, courage was something he definitely had plenty of. 

Daenerys enjoyed every moment she had with him, from the tender love making to the rough fucking. She wished they never had to leave her state room, resented the time she was forced to meet with her advisors so they could go over strategies for her to win over the northern people and win the war against the dead. She knew that was the price of being a queen, but every time she met Jon Snow’s eyes, she could tell that he wanted the same thing. Just to get lost in each other and damn the rest of the world.

Daenerys knew that she could never do such a thing, but Jon’s lips and talented tongue made her question such wisdom. 

Here, alone in her room, she could abandon wisdom and duty and everything else. She felt Jon’s lips trace over her bare skin as he murmured in that delicious accent of his, “Tell me what you want Dany. I want to do everything with you. Please, tell me, Dany.”

She’d heard him beg over the past few days too. It wasn’t something she’d ever expected from him, but she found she quite loved it. She loved the control. It wasn’t something she was really used to. Yes, she’d definitely outranked Daario in every way, but he’d been the more experienced bedmate, so she’d let him lead most of the time. 

Except when she didn’t, which was always fun. Daario had obeyed her commands with smirk. What would Jon Snow do?

It was a question that niggled at her mind. What would Jon Snow do? She wanted to tie him up, have her way with him and enthrall him as she was sure his family and lords would claim she’d done. But she also loved it when he took charge, was thrilled to finally have a true equal in bed. 

“What do you want, Dany? Tell me,” Jon’s words echoed in her brain.

Decided, before she could second-guess herself with doubts, she grabbed his pretty face between her hands and kissed him. She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and forcing him to submit, if just to test the waters. 

He let her take control without so much as a whimper of protest. 

Smiling Daenerys forced Jon to his back, straddling him. Then she pulled back with a smile, looking down at Jon. She wanted this, but only if he enjoyed it as well. As delicately as she could put it, she asked, “Jon, I love what we’ve been doing and we could do it forever and I’d be blissfully happy. But did you ever think about trying something new?”

Jon twitched, which seemed like a nervous gesture. Daenerys expected such a reaction. “Like what?”

He didn’t say no, she thought that was a good sign. Instead of asking, she kissed him again as she slowly put her feet on the floor. When they broke apart again, Daenerys quickly made her way to the pile of clothes Jon left on the other side of the room. She dug through them, looking for a certain item.

When she found it, hiding it behind her back she found Jon looking at her, “What are you doing?”

She smiled, the same one she gave as a girl pretending not to be up to any trouble. It didn't seem to help Jon relax at all. She bounded over to him, nearly giggly, as she threw a leg across him to straddle him once more. Daenerys bent over to whisper in his ear, "Put your arms up."

Jon obeyed instinctively, and Daenerys brought out her prize, the leather strap Jon used to tie his hair back. She brought his wrists together and tied him up. When she leaned back on her heels Jon looked confused, so she explained. “Like I said, I love what we do and I want to continue, but how would you like to let go tonight. Let me have all the control and you obey.”

Jon’s eyes darkened and Daenerys nearly smirked at the sight. She knew she had him. “Control?” he asked, no longer able to speak in full sentences. 

“Whatever I say, you do. No questions or arguments.” Daenerys bit her lip before she conceded. “If I cross a line though, you can tell me and I’ll stop. You can…” Daenerys wasn’t quite sure how to go about this...stumbling over her instructions. “You can just tell me to stop and I will.”

Jon nodded once, keeping his hands tied about his head. Daenerys nodded too, her nerves still up, but she was slowly getting control over them. She took a deep breath in and out, trying to reassert her Dragon Queen persona.

It was getting easier to adopt it. She wasn’t sure if that was good or not. But the nerves no longer showed on her face instead, she gave a vague look of near disdain. Her voice hardened as she ordered, “Keep your hands there and don’t move without my permission, Lord Snow.”

Something Daenerys didn’t recognize flashed in Jon’s eyes as they narrowed for half a second. Before she could wonder if maybe this wasn’t a good idea, he nodded, and his wide pupils and hard dick told her that Jon would be just fine. She might have worried that he wouldn’t tell her if she did something he wasn’t comfortable with, but the man who flipped her over while still staying inside of her last night would certainly tell her what he wanted. 

He stood still as Daenerys’ eyes roved over his perfect form, which was only marred by the scars on his chest, but Daenerys found those beautiful as well. They showed what kind of man he was, a king that would give his life for his people. She bent down and began to kiss each one, working her way down his body. 

When she reached the lowest one, she continued downward, but when she got to the part of Jon that was begging for her attention, instead of wrapping her lips around it, she ignored it. Jon groaned as she kissed his upper thighs, figuring out her game. He was usually fairly quiet, just grunts and groans and mindless sentiments of praise, so Daenerys treasured each sound she drew from him, knowing she’d earned it. 

She continued to tease, letting him think that might be all she would give him, until she quickly moved her head and licked him from root to tip. Jon groaned again as she wrapped her lips around him and began to move. 

When she saw him reach for her, Daenerys snapped up and gave him her most stern look. “I did not give you permission to move.”

She stood up and got off the bed. She saw Jon’s eyes widen and she wondered if he really thought she would just leave him there. Daenerys walked around the bed until she got to the top and then she climbed on once more, straddling Jon’s face this time rather than his hips. 

His eyes looked at her bare cunt with hunger, one that Daenerys knew well and was growing near addicted to. After she came the first time Jon ate her out, all she could think was, why did we not start doing this sooner? She’d been ready in that cave, which felt so long ago now. They had no time as it was, not with the Army of the Dead coming for them from the north and Cersei at their backs in the south. 

They had no time and it was important to savor every moment of it. Daenerys said, “Please me now, and perhaps I will forgive your transgressions.”

Jon didn’t need any more instruction before diving in, licking and sucking and slurping. Not being raised with the northern penchant for solemn silence, Daenerys groaned loudly, as her hands curled in Jon’s hair and she ground herself upon his tongue. 

The only silences she’d valued growing were running from assassins growing up, both real and imaginary. She groaned and panted and called out Jon’s name, screaming as she came on his tongue.

She let him go and rolled to one side. Jon gasped for air and Daenerys worried for him until he gave her a devilish grin. She smiled back. When she could move once more, she wiped off his beard and then kissed him. 

She loved this man. She wasn’t quite ready to confess it out loud, but Daenerys knew in her heart that the feeling was true. She loved Jon. She continued to kiss him for what may have been minutes or may have been hours, until she pulled away and climbed over his hips once more. She said, “You’ve done well, Lord Snow. I think a reward is in order for my most faithful subject.”

She impaled herself upon him without anything further. It felt so good to have him inside of her. She felt like a missing piece was being returned to her. She enjoyed the sensation of being filled for a moment before she began to move. 

Daenerys had been a rider most of her life, and her time with the Dothraki taught her to love it. Nothing might ever compare to taking flight on Drogon, but Jon Snow came close. She slammed her hips down on his, angling herself so he’d hit her most sensitive spots. It felt great, but it wasn’t enough. 

She missed his hands. She missed him guiding her hips and back onto him. Missed him stroking her clit wildly. Mindlessly she reached up to untie him, the simple knot becoming nearly impossible to undo as her breasts landed near his face and he took the initiative to kiss and stroke them with his mouth. Daenerys needed to practically stop her thrusting just to finish the task of untying Jon.

Once she finished she sat back up again, watching as he flexed his hands and brought them back down. He looked at her questioningly before he asked, “May I?”

She wasn’t sure what he was asking permission for, but she granted it with a nod of her head. 

He threw her beneath him, his tongue invading her mouth as his hips pounded into her. She could feel her climax coming on almost instantly, only taking a moment after Jon took charge once more.

He followed her over the edge not long after. She held his weight to her for a moment before letting him slide off her, immediately bringing his arm around to cuddle her.

She loved him was the thought she held as she drifted off to sleep with as his lips kissed her shoulder and his arms held her tight. 


End file.
